brackenwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Brackenwood (series)
''Brackenwood ''is the name of the award-winning series of animations created by Adam Phillips (also known as Chluaid, and Bitey's Daddy on forums and on the internet, but he's also sometimes just called by his real name). It currently includes a continuing series of short Flash animations about the inhabitants of a small fictional forest planet of the same name, same name. There are currently six official Brackenwood animations, with one supplemental music video. The series is noted for its detailed animation, silent narrative and interesting environments and creatures. Episodes Each episode of the Brackenwood series consists of a short tale based around one of the main characters of the series, though Bitey is one of, as not to say the most, important one yet known. The episodes so far are: * Bingbong of Brackenwood * Bitey of Brackenwood * Prowlies at the River * LittleFoot * The YuYu * Waterlollies * The Last of the Dashkin Future episodes * The Last of the Dashkin 2 — In 2016 Adam Phillips announced with a teaser trailer on Newgrounds.com that he had began working on the sequel to The Last of the Dashkin. In the teaser trailer Bitey runs through a tree-filled area in slow-motion, with Lemonee Wee flying after him. In 2017 Phillips began work on the video game ''Dashkin'', announcing that its story would be the continuation of The Last of the Dashkin, effectively announcing the cancellation of the sequel episode. As a sequel to The Last of the Dashkin, the Dashkin video game features most of the original story ideas from The Last of the Dashkin 2 and some newer ones. Brackenwood Wildlife Documentary Series Announced in 2016, the premise of the Brackenwood Wildlife Documentary Series or BWDS, that each episode is a brief animated short film describing a creature of Brackenwood, narrated in the style of a BBC animal documentary. The first episode, which deals with fatsacks, was released on June 22, 2016. The second episode, which is currently in production, will deal with prowlies. The third, which is not in production yet, will address the bigfoot-like Morrugs. # Fatsack (released June 22, 2016) # Prowlies (released April 2, 2019) # Morrugs (not yet in production) The following episodes, in no particular order, has been announced. * Blood-Coats * Chizel-Lizards * Giribus * Mood Birds * Dandeants * Feathergnats * Umbrellaflies Cancelled video games Future of the series Adam Phillips' ultimate future plans for the Brackenwood series is to create an ongoing television series, a graphic novel, a series of books, a series of merchandise based on Phillips' own innovations, and once a feature film was another endgoal, although that idea has been dropped, as it would be very difficult to get produced.[1] He is also going to work on answering the many questions raised about Bitey and the vanished people of Brackenwood in the most recent episode of the series, The Last of the Dashkin, which is happening through the official Brackenwood video game Dashkin currently being developed by Phillips and programmer Kirk Sexton. Phillips also plans to start a fresh new series, seperate from Brackenwood, but no solid details have surfaced. Phillips have said in the past that he has plants to create an official title sequence for the series, and he also gave a list of possible future episodes, however the ideas for these specific shorts have subsequently been scrapped. The titles of the episodes that Phillips gave were: * Busting * Helpful Bingbong * Birthday Present * Lemony Wee, the Brackenwood Witch * Bitey versus Bingbong Graphic novels Graphic novels based on the Brackenwood series are one of the few things Adam Phillips are attending to do. Books Adam Phillips has also planned to write books based on the Brackenwood series. Future merchandic Adam Phillips also wants to make more merchandice dedicated to the series. Film adaptation Aside from all the other plans, Adam Phillips was once working on writing a full feature-length film adaptation for the Brackenwood series, which got the point of a full treatment. However, when shopping the film around, no studio was interested, and in the end the story elements were reworked into the plot of the video game Dashkin. Category:Brackenwood (series) Category:Brackenwood Category:Episodes Category:Series